


Their Journey Continues

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [10]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Star Trek: The Next Generation, Riker/Troi, life on the USS Titan"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Journey Continues

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

Life is different on the USS Titan, when she compares it to their time to the Enterprise.

As much as she misses the ship, the crew, and Captain Picard, she sees their marriage as something of a sign. A sign that means leaving behind a great captain, a crew, and a ship that had been a home to both of them for well over a decade to continue their life on a new ship.

Will is the captain of his own ship now and she believes that he has learned quite a bit from Captain Picard during their time on the Enterprise. She senses his sadness at leaving Captain Picard's side, as well as his elation at being named captain of a new ship. Looking at his new Commander, she wonders what wisdom and tactics the young Commander will learn from her husband.

Yes life on the Titan will be different, but it is their life now and it will be part of new journey with a new crew at their back to guide into the next decade.


End file.
